Raining Tears
by Simmetra
Summary: OneShot. 5 Years after TLC, Holly returns to the surface and finds to her surprise, things have changed... Please R


A/N: I'm still writing Gold Is Power, but I had to get my feelings out after reading TLC, and this was a sudden idea that sparked into my head.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Artemis Fowl, if I did, I would've never paired him up with Minerva.**

Commander Holly Short was quite thrilled at the thought of flying up to the surface. She couldn't remember the last vacation she took, but was quite relieved that for once Haven was rather peaceful. She felt she needed the break and was going to spend every second of it, because now with her promotion of Commander, Holly knew there was going to be less of a time to party. She pictured herself –middle aged, sitting in a tidy office, her face a reddish tinge, and she herself was smoking fungal cigars. Holly shuddered, smiling to herself at the same time. The thought of Commander Root no longer left her with a sorrow mood, she had learned to laugh and remember all the good times she had with the fairy commander. He was the reason she was offered this job yesterday. He was the reason she accepted. And, Holly supposed…Artemis too. The human prodigy seems to always be involved with every decision in her life, whether directly or indirectly, but she could only thank him. Artemis was a good kid, and a good friend…for a human. He was still more or less the same Artemis. Sarcastic, know it all, and unbearably annoying sometimes—at least since last they saw each other. And that was five years ago…

Holly flew over the coast of France, unconsciously heading northwest, until the small island of Ireland was seen at a distance. Foaly's voice appeared in her helmet.

"You miss him, don't you?"

Holly sighed, there was no use hiding things from the centaur. Holly made a mental note to lower his budget for a while. Then she thought against it; thinking back at how similar she and Root really were.

"Yes I do." She sighed absentmindedly; "I haven't seen him in years."

"He and I talked just the other day." Foaly announced suddenly. Holly was speechless, to her surprise.

"What did you talk about?"

"Usual things. Average people wouldn't understand." Holly let the retort slide. After all, she hardly doubted it. Foaly continued, upset for the lack of argument. He took it to be the perk of his job to argue against the Commanders, and now that his good friend Holly was a Commander, it became quite more fun…but it was useless if Holly wouldn't talk back.

"And well, we caught up with one another. I told him of your promotion, how the People were doing, some of my newest inventions."

Holly nodded, in the last few years Foaly had invented a stretchy, carbon based, suit perfectly suitable for riding the Hotshots. It was capable of altering the temperature and relieving the pressure. No more ear popping sensations; a dream come true. He had improved the cam-foil (water proof now), iris cam (20-2 vision!), and invented an auto-healing mint for the fairies that run out of magic and are in terrible need of a quick fix-up. He also invented several versions of the neutrino as well as new security devices such as his Time Reversal Towers and a mind-altering wipe. He took the most pride however, on his new centaur-suit and portable centaur friendly chair, which were sold in stores everywhere now. There were two new captains in the LEP now, with Foaly to thank, both of them centaurs.

"He asked about No1, I told him that he has proven quite useful for the Fairy society and has become quite the warlock. He also asked for Mulch and Doodah Day, but mostly he asked of you, Holly."

Holly suddenly perked up, accidentally swerving—almost colliding onto a moving jet.

"Did he?" Holly's voice was high pitched, her heart was quickly beating, filled with hope… Foaly sighed on the other end and Holly mentally pictured Foaly nodding with a smirk on his face. She hadn't expected however, for Foaly's voice to be solemn.

"Yeah, but…. Holly, I'm sorry."

"Sorry for what?"

"I don't think it'll work out between you and Artemis anymore. I mean…it did in the past, but now…there's too much that stands in the way." Foaly finished, his voice soft and profound.

"But…we could make it work!" Holly countered, her voice hollow and raspy. A painful lump resided in her throat. "We love each other."

"Holly, you've got to understand. That was five years ago. Artemis hasn't seen you since. He's a lot older now, he's not infatuated with childish dreams of fairy creatures."

Holly flew over Tara now…_where they had met. Where she was taken as a hostage. _

"Besides," Foaly continued, "He's moved on."

"He's still after that Minerva girl?" Holly asked, a little more venomously then she had meant it. Silence followed.

"He's married her." Foaly said at last.

Holly stopped in midair, staring off with blurred vision at Foal Manor from above. She stayed at that spot for quite some time, her heart nearly skipped a beat.

"Holly, are you okay?"

Holly swallowed, her throat still throbbing painfully. _We had something so special!_

"Yes…"she whispered, as she saw three figures walk out of the fortress-like building. One, was so massive, it couldn't be mistaken for anyone else except Butler. The other was the raven-haired, pale, and vampire like boy she had known so well, now he was a man. A golden ring glittered upon his finger. The last was a young woman, Holly recognized her at once. Still, she had the bouncy blonde curls and flushed cheeks. Her eyes glittered, her gorgeous blue eyes, and the air resonated with her bell-like laughter. _I saved that girl. _Holly reflected, _was it worth it? _The Fowl Bentley started, and the girl—Mrs. Minerva Fowl casually kissed her husband as she sat in the car. Artemis lingered for a bit, staring off to who knows where, and buttoning his coat, Holly eyed his face. He had grown handsome, his eyes--still a mismatched blue and hazel. _A part of me…_A single tear rolled down Holly's cheek and dropped down below. Artemis caught it on the back of his hand and looked up—past the shielded Holly, at the cloudy October sky. Then he got inside the vehicle and Butler hurried off along the road before the supposed downfall occurs. Holly watched, as the sun started to set. The crisp fall air drifted her thoughts away.

'Yes…' she said to herself, 'It was worth it…' she turned, her face obscured by shadows. 'He's happy.'

A/N: Please review!


End file.
